Truth or Dare
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Shonen ai. KaiRobert. The Majestics and The Bladebreakers have a game of Truth or dare. (Not like the others you've read) Slight very slight Robert torture...Please RR .COMPLETE!
1. Damn consequences to hades!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Totally pointless to sue!!!!!  
  
A/N-  
  
I seriously *had* to do this one. I was beating my brains in by banging my head against the keyboard trying to figure out something to write so that I could update everything else, but, this one came to me instead...^^; Enjoy!  
  
Pointless: Oliver/Enrique, Tyson/Max, Kai/Robert, and mention of Michael/Johnny, and Rei/Lee  
  
*****  
  
"Please Kai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Tyson asked while Max pouted, after unsuccessfully trying to convince their leader to join them, and The Majestics in a game of 'truth or dare'.  
  
"Please??????? Even Johnny and Rei are playing without Michael and Lee being here!!!!"  
  
Kai sighed irritated. "I fail to see why this is so important." He turned to look at the purpled haired aristocratic figure sitting, looking quite annoyed mind you, in an arm chair in the room. "How did you get dragged into this?"  
  
Robert looked at the blue phoenix that was addressing him. Instead of answering him he simply said, looking for the world like he was pouting, "You should've ran while you had the chance."  
  
Kai didn't have much of a chance to ponder those words before he was glomped onto by Max and Tyson again.  
  
"Plllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee eee!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
(~2 hours and much cursing later~)  
  
"So, now, we can finally start!" Tyson said joyously, ignoring the fact that Kai was sending *extremely* evil death glares at him. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
The group seemed to ponder this while Robert and Kai seemed to be trying to ignore them as well as possible. Well, actually, *Robert* was trying with all his might to ignore them, *Kai* was starting (already) to look *very* much like a caged animal and was looking for a way out, damn he should've stayed away!(As much as he hated to admit it, Kenny was the smart one at this moment, he having stayed too long out in the snow and caught a cold and was at home.)  
  
"Me!!!!!!" Max shouted hyperly, having consumed vast amounts of sugar beforehand.  
  
'Lord save us all.' Robert thought, as distinct pained flicked on his normally impassive face before disappearing.  
  
"Alrighty then! Let's get this game underway!" Rei said clapping his hands together. "Go Max."  
  
"Right! Lets seeeeee......" Max pondered out loud looking from one person to the next, making everyone decidedly nervous.  
  
'This is going to be a looooonnnnnnnnngggggg night'  
  
*****  
  
(Later -aka- I couldn't think of enough *good* truth or dare things so I skipped it ^^;)  
  
Kai was starting to get *extremely* antsy and Robert also looked ruffled, while everyone else seemed to be having fun with this stupidity. Kai shook his head, he'd never understand it.  
  
So far Rei had been dared to let Tyson 'style his hair' and was still trying to get the knots out. Johnny looked *really* out of place as he and Max were dared to switch clothes. Enrique was still an interesting shade of pink that would flare red with embarrassment whenever someone would mention pigeons. Oliver never wanted to see anything rainbow colored ever *ever* again. Robert was avoiding his gaze as he admitted that if he had to kiss someone in the room he would kiss him. Kai wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or not. And Kai, himself, had to answer their inquiry of whether or not the triangles on his face were tattoos and was currently sitting in his boxers because of that damn dare!  
  
Right now it was Johnny's turn asking someone.  
  
"Oliver! Truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not sure if this is safer then that last one, but Truth."  
  
Johnny smiled evilly and a chill ran down Oliver's back.  
  
"Truth. Age old question. Who do you like?"  
  
Oliver paled, "Consequence?"  
  
"Streak outside to the fence and back."  
  
"But its *snowing*!"  
  
"Exact ally."  
  
Oliver frowned slightly as he sat back thinking. "Embarrassment or hypothermia?"  
  
"Come on Oliver! You can do it!" Max cheered.  
  
"......Enrique." Oliver said in a whisper looking anywhere but the said person, before he quickly got up and walked quickly from the room "I think I'm done."  
  
With Enrique right on his heels it seemed.  
  
"What?" Johnny asked as basically everyone else turned to look at him. "So they needed a kick in the right direction..." he said grinning.  
  
"So, anyone want to take Oliver's turn?" Rei asked looking around.  
  
Max all of a sudden brightened even more, "Tyson truth or dare?"  
  
Tyson had enough sense to look a little wary of his boyfriends smile. "I have a vague feeling I'm going to regret this..Dare."  
  
"Dare: Sing 'I'm a little tea pot' with the body movements."  
  
Tyson laughed outright as he stood up.  
  
"I'm a little tea pot short and stout..."   
  
The navy haired dragon blader bent his knees on the word 'short', both hands on his hips at 'stout'.  
  
"Here is my handle... Here is my other handle?"  
  
Tyson looked down at both hands sitting on his hips.  
  
"Oh SHIT!! I'm a sugar bowl!!"  
  
This statement tore laughter from the others, even a tiny bit from Kai.  
  
"Since it's getting late," Rei said looking at the clock, "I think there's only time for one more 'truth' or 'dare' and then we should head to bed."  
  
Tyson sighed. "Fine. Let's see now, who hasn't been picked on in a while......How about you Robert? Truth or dare?"  
  
".......Dare."  
  
Kai was actually surprised, who knew Robert would've actually pick dare and risk doing something 'uncouth'?  
  
Tyson appeared to be plotting something. "All right! I've got it! Since you said that if you had to kiss anyone in the room you'd kiss Kai, prove it. Your dare is to kiss Kai."  
  
Kai couldn't help blinking. A lot.  
  
Robert seemed to be mentally belittling himself. 'I *knew* that would come back and haunt me! Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid.......'  
  
"Or, do you want the consequences of streaking outside to the fence and back?" Johnny asked.  
  
Robert was suddenly faced with the same choice Oliver had. Embarrassment (and possibly injuries from Kai) or hypothermia..  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You'll just have to wait and find out! LOL! Actually, I had a cold and was on cough syrup (which always has a weird effect on me-if you want more proof read 'Are you ready for this?') and I ran out of ideas (steam). ^^; Forgive me.  
  
Please Review! ^.^ 


	2. Irritation thy name is Kai

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N-  
  
Here you oh so patient reviewers go! The conclusion of 'Truth or Dare'!  
  
*****  
  
Not one person in the room was quite able to decipher the expressions that crossed Roberts face at that moment, moving at a rather alarming rates.  
  
Then again, not one person in the room or even on the planet could've stopped their jaw from dropping and looking for the world like they had just been hit by a speeding locomotive.  
  
Robert. *Robert*, got up and took of his vest, and started walking towards the front door while beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Leaving everyone in a state of absolute shock.  
  
Max squeaked.  
  
Johnny stared in utter befuddlement.  
  
Rei was absolutely bewildered.  
  
Tyson was astonished.  
  
Kai........  
  
Kai was rather offended.  
  
Putting on a glare, he stood abruptly, storming after the purple haired gryphon, who seemed bent on getting hypothermia. By choice even!  
  
*****  
  
"HALT!"  
  
Robert froze from undoing his cuffs at the rather irritated sounding 'halt' from behind him. He turned around to find a really annoyed Kai, still only in his boxers.  
  
Seeing no way out of this confrontation Robert decided on a cool toned "Yes?"  
  
Seeing the phoenix's eye twitch, Robert began to feel that wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done.....  
  
"Am I really that repulsive?!" Kai demanded.  
  
Robert nearly fell over. "What?....."  
  
*****  
  
Johnny, Max, Rei, and Tyson had all snapped out of their stupor and had decided that if this was going to be the confrontation of the century they were *not* going to miss it!  
  
Sneaking down the hall they peeked around a corner, only after Johnny snagged a camera from a hallway desk.  
  
*****  
  
"I asked you 'Am-I-really-that-repulsive?'" Kai said again, crossing his arms and glaring at Robert.  
  
Robert once again seemed to be fighting with himself. 'If I say yes he's going to kill me, and if I say no he's going to kill me.......*mental sigh* At least I lead a semi-full life.......'  
  
"I'm screwed anyway I look at it, so No, no you are not repulsive. Give me ten minutes to update my will." Robert said tossing out his formal articulate.  
  
*****  
  
The wall had all of a sudden become a necessary. Every one of their little spy group now was holding on to it like it was a life preserver.  
  
Robert.....no..formal..speak....warning overload imminent.  
  
Johnny was busy taking pictures, cackling in his mind about all the things he was going to tease Michael about (like how he missed this) and cursing the fact that he didn't have a camcorder.  
  
*****  
  
Kai lost the offendedness he was feeling and gave Robert a blank look.  
  
Robert wasn't overly sure how to handle this new development. Kai hadn't tried to kill him yet. He felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, getting back into his normal mode, ignoring the fact that he was standing still only in his boxers with Robert, open shirted-loose cuffed standing a little over a meter away.  
  
"......"  
  
"......."  
  
"....I value my safety?"  
  
"And that includes running in nothing out into 20 below weather while it's snowing." It wasn't a question.  
  
"..no comment."  
  
*****  
  
Johnny sighed. Could this conversation get any more boring? Time for the ultimate super master match maker to step in once again.  
  
He took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, hiding the camera and ignoring the looks he got from the other three.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Robert one or the other! None of us can sleep until you finish your dare!" Johnny said stepping into the area where Kai and Robert were.  
  
Robert took a step towards the door.  
  
Johnny tried to control the urge to throttle his team captain. Why must he be so stubborn??!!  
  
"You take one step closer to that door and I'm locking you out."  
  
Both Johnny and Robert looked towards the speaker. A rather aggravated Kai.  
  
Not good.  
  
Johnny took a step back.  
  
"I'm not going to friggin' maim you! Just get your self over here right now so the idiots hiding behind the corner can go to bed!" Kai said exasperatedly, before grabbing a surprised Robert by the front(s?) of his shirt and kissing him soundly.  
  
Kai then dropped his hold and spun on his heel. He marched detirmenly to were the rest of his team was hiding once again in shock.  
  
"Will you morons close your mouths and stop looking like deer's in an oncoming car's path! Up! Off the floor! To bed. Now. We have training first thing!"  
  
Tyson, Rei, and Max snapped out of it and ran up the stairs for their rooms, knowing better then to provoke Kai's wrath.  
  
Hesitating only a split second Kai followed.  
  
*****  
  
Johnny and Robert blinked. Many many times. Many many many times.  
  
Johnny turned to leave down the hall and up the stairs for bed as well. But not before tossing some words at Robert.  
  
"To quote Captain Jack Sparrow* 'If you were waiting for the opportune moment lad, I think that was it.' Night."  
  
*****  
  
~Owari~  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
That was a very ....bleak ending. I screwed myself over. I now think I'm going to have to do a sequel. One to tie up the whole Oliver/Enrique, and Kai/Robert thing, as well as the Johnny and his damn camera.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
On the brighter note * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) RULES!!!!!  
  
Please Review! ^-^ 


End file.
